daddybalefandomcom-20200214-history
Bexley Wakefield
Born on June 6th 1988 and found outside Gotham General Hospital abandoned at age 7. Although she remembered a little bit about her past it was never a full recollection.She could vaguely remember her father training her with a Ninjato which had a red and black dragon carved into the blade. She was later found with this by her side. She couldn't remember how she ended up at the hospital but she did. James Gordon newly wed to his wife Barbara was on one of his first cases as a police officer back then when he found the little body of a child barely breathing outside the hospital where no-one seemed to care.She was taken home by James Worthington Gordon, Sr to his wife (Barbara Gordon), later naming the little girl Bexley-anne Gordon. Gordon never knew who had left young Bexley outside the hospital that night but took her in not wanting to give her to Gotham orphanage knowing what it would be like growing up in a place like that. The more she grew up the more she questioned where she came from, although Jim (James) tried his hardest to find out the truth there were never any traces, Bexley never had an unhappy childhood Barbara and Jim gave her everything she could have ever needed, love, affection, attention and so forth. She started becoming interested in fashion in her early teens and it was undoubtably obvious that she was extremely beautiful always catching the eyes of the opposite sex, she was rather popular in school girls always wanted to be her friend. She kept her figure well looked after as she did many sports in high school.She grew a professional demeanour which kept her focused on what she really wanted. James and Barbara loved Bexley like their own never seeing any different. Later on a new addition to the family (James Gordon Jr) came along which excited Bexley, she didn't like being alone and now that she had someone to play with and nurture she took the opportunity with both hands. After Bexley graduated high school she attended college for fashion design, once spotted by an agent at a night club she started modelling age 18 for clothing lines Etc. Her career began growing but not only did she want to model she wanted her own fashion business which she could call her own.Her creative mind drove to extreme extents to become the best there possibly could be in the huge city of Gotham. Little did she know she was on her way to stardom. That same year she met fashion designer Jean-Christophe Feret at a fashion show. As her first proper relationship the two hit it off instantly and began a relationship together which would only last 3 years.After opening her own fashion store called Parallel Bexley was doing rather well for herself. Age 20 Bexley couldn't help but feel lost Although she was becoming one of the most richest women in Gotham she still wasn't completely happy. she always knew that James and Barbara weren't her biological parents she still wanted to know the truth of her beginnings. After getting into a heated argument where regretful words were exchanged with James about her past she decided to move out into her own place. She wouldn't speak to her family until 8 years later. She legally changed her name to Bexley Wakefield a few weeks after the argument.Now living alone in a giant mansion it felt lonelier than ever but she didn't mind it. She was getting more attention for her strict workplace ethic. Age 21 her relationship with Jean was getting rocky, Jean would drink a lot more and get involved with the wrong crowds dulling his reputation for his fashion career. Not only were they arguing but the arguments would get physical and mentally abusive. The pair split in 2009 when an fight broke out in a local bar in Gotham city. Bexley had confronted Jean about cheating rumours and providing him with proof he still denied the obvious.The two have since buried the hatched but Bexley wasn't planning on reconciling any time soon. Around age 22 Bexley began a secretive life often designing her own costumes for her night patrols they weren't the type of night patrols batman used to pursue. Bexley (a trained assassin) was looking for answers but happened to kill or lead to the arrest of some bad people in Gotham. No one knew who she was and no one had put the pieces together accept one. Bruce Wayne. He had seen her type of battle wounds before and soon enough found the last missing piece. Now 25 and officially the richest woman in Gotham city Bexley was deeply involved with her fashion line.Most people call her the dragon lady as she was able to disassociate herself from her private life so easily she became so mysterious even her friends found it hard to believe that she could be a normal person outside of work. Her job required a 24/7 bitch face which she put on rather well. Age 28, her career is in full swing. She meets Bruce Wayne at a fashion show after she is notified that he made an opponent with her for a fitting. As she was not looking for a relationship she found herself falling for the charming playboy rather quickly and he for her.After a long few months the pair have an argument which caught the attention of a woman named Miranda Tate offering her the truth of her past if she promises to keep the trust of Bruce Wayne.